1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memory module connectors, and more particularly to a memory module connector that provides auxiliary power to a memory module.
2. Background of the Related Art
Computer systems range from smaller, general purpose computers suitable for household and office use, to larger and more specialized computer systems. A personal computer (PC) is an example of a general-purpose computer that has a selection of hardware and peripherals suitable for an individual user. A desktop computer is a PC that is designed to be set up and used for an extended period of time at a fixed location having access to an electrical power outlet. A laptop computer has the same general capabilities of a desktop, along with features for enhanced mobility, such as lighter weight, an integrated display, and a battery pack for use at a variety of locations even where a building power outlet is unavailable. A server is another type of computer configured for serving the needs of multiple users simultaneously, which has particular utility in business environments. A larger system of interconnected servers may be consolidated in a single location for centralized system administration, and to provide access to multiple users over a network.
General purpose computers and servers both include a combination of what may be referred to as short-term memory and long-term memory. Long-term memory provides a large storage capacity of a non-volatile (i.e. persistent) type, which persists even when the system is in a powered-off state. The most common long-term memory devices include hard disk drives (HDD) with rotating magnetic disks and newer solid-state devices (SSD) that require no moving parts for storage. Short-term memory, referred to usually as “system memory,” typically has much less storage capacity but also much faster access times than long-term memory. Short-term memory devices typically comprise memory modules with dynamic random access memory (DRAM) chips. DRAM chips are a transient (volatile) SSD, in that the DRAM chips have no moving parts but require constant power and a refresh rate. The relatively large capacity and persistent storage of long-term memory devices are suitable for storing software applications, data, and files indefinitely until ready for use by the computer system. When a computer system is in a powered-on state, selected software instructions and data may then be retrieved from long-term memory into short-term memory for faster, more efficient execution by a processor directly from short-term memory.